renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Devon Council
With the merger of Cornwall, Somerset, and Wiltshire; three counties worth of council members found themselves in a situation to consolidate efforts. The first days of Devon were led by the last Somerset Council. From the ashes rose 4 council lists: ACTS, UD, PATRONS, and NEP. In November of 1459, a new list joined the field: MAGIC. *Accountability, Communication, Transparency, and Security (ACTS) *United Devon (UD) *PATRONS and Independents (P and I) / Devon Independents (DI) *National English Party (NEP) *(M)ake connections - (A)sk for input - (G)ive advice, options and information - (I)nspire role play - ©elebrate Devon (MAGIC) *Neon Inititative Devon (NID) Current Council: January 5, 1460 - March 4, 1460 The election of the Sixth Council of Devon was met with quiet civility. ACTs and MAGIC combined forces to infuse new blood into the political system. The NID Party, lead by John_fitzrobin, have approached this election on the platform getting rid of taxes and rasing the mine wages. With 6 Seats each it was an interesing few days, but Mok was elected as Count. Sadly due to the inactivity of the ACTS(EA) members, the NID list members did all the work that term. They were hindered often by bigitory from ACTS supporter, but managed to fullfil a successful term. John_fitzrobin is to be thanked for stepping up as Lord Protector and making sure the council continued their hard work and transparency to the public. NEWS EXCEPT: LONDON (AAP) – The list ACTS, MAGIC et al received more than half of the votes in the Devon council election. However with the system of proportional representation, they don't have an absolute majority of the seats. They will have to make a coalition government with with members from a rival list. ACTS(EA): 53.3% (6 seats) *Mok *Merrick *HBear1 *Arkrantos *Lordwilb *Livije NID: 46.7% (6 seats) *John_fitzrobin *Marslynn *Chelseabells *Enferen *Lynette *Sophiamoon Previous Devon Councils: *'Fifth Council: November 6, 1459 - January 4, 1460' **'ACTS 76.3% (9 seats) ''(Robinoflocksley, Count)' **UD 23.7% (3 seats)'' ::::: ''Overall, a relatively quiet election for the Fifth Council of Devon, two contending lists: ACTS and UD. A new council list arrived on the political scene, MAGIC, however they were not able to provide a complete list in time for the election. This cycle's election is marked by the largest percentage of voting seen for any political party: ACTS with 76.3%. '''NEWS EXCEPT: LONDON (AAP) – The list Accountability, Communication, Transparency, and Security have taken the lead in the Devon county council election race, and have gained an absolute majority of the seats. They can govern alone. *'Fourth Council: September 6, 1459 - November 5, 1459' **'''''ACTS 66.4% (8 seats) (Robinoflocksley, Count) **''UD 20.2% (2 seats)'' **''DI 13.4% (2 seats)'' For the first time in Devon's History, all council lists had been filled before the polls were opened. However, the hopes of a civil politics were dashed by anonymous "scrollers" spouting rude words against the parties in an attempt to foster distrust. ACTS was the primary target; UD and DI recieved rude "scrollers" as well. The addition of these low blow "scrollers", definitely did not hinder ACTS. They maintained their eight (8) seats and only lost 2.2% of the votes. In the end, those who made it onto council, shook hands and moved on. NEWS EXCEPT: LONDON (AAP) – The list Accountability, Communication, Transparency, and Security have taken the lead in the Devon county council election race, and have gained an absolute majority of the seats. They can govern alone. *'Third Council: July 9, 1459 - September 6, 1459' **'ACTS 68.6% (8 seats) (Alisa, Countess)' **'UD 31.4% (4 seats)' ACTS had a very strong showing in the beginning of the election, being the first and almost only completed Council List running for election. United Devon was able to secure their last seats 4 days before the elections, which allowed their patient votes to finally cast a vote. The landslide at which ACTS won the election was speculated to be based on the late entry of United Devon and the absense of both the PATRONS and the National English Party. News Excerpt: 'LONDON (AAP) – The list Accountability, Communication, Transparency and Security have taken the lead in the Devon county council election race, and have gained an absolute majority of the seats. They can govern alone. *'Second Council: May 9, 1459 - July 8, 1459 **'ACTS 45.1% (5 seats) (Alisa, Countess)' **'UD 22.6% (3 seats)' **'P and I 22.6% (3 seats)' **'NEP 9.8% (1 seat)' *'First Council: March 9, 1459 - May 8, 1459' **'ACTS 33% (4 seats)' **'UD 33% (4 seats) (Treena, Countess)' **'P and I 24.1% (3 seats)' **'NEP 9.9% (1 seat)'